


Mirrors at Midnight

by royaltimelady



Series: Doctor Who Season 9.5 - Dillon of Poppintree [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Original Work
Genre: Aliens, Between Seasons/Series, Companions, Doctor/Companion Friendship, Episode: s04e10 Midnight, Gallifreyan, Gen, Ireland, Mechanics, Meddling TARDIS, Mirrors, Olympics, Screenplay/Script Format, TARDIS Rooms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-22 16:10:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10700490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royaltimelady/pseuds/royaltimelady
Summary: Before the Doctor began teaching at St. Luke's University and met Bill, there was a companion none of us have ever heard of. Follow Dillon Foster, a mechanic and aspiring artist from Poppintree, Ireland, who is taken for a wild ride on the TARDIS with the Doctor. Uncover the mystery of Dillon's bewildering relationship with the TARDIS mainframe. Written in SCREENPLAY format.





	Mirrors at Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> A Word from the Author:
> 
> Whenever we watch Doctor Who, we each imagine different adventures  
> the Doctor may have, specifically off screen. Are there companions we've  
> never even heard of?
> 
> When I was a senior in college, I took a course in one-hour television  
> drama screenwriting, so I chose to write a spec script for Doctor Who.  
> The announcement that Clara would be exiting the show had just been  
> made, so I decided to write the first episode of a new season with a new  
> companion.
> 
> Then the season 10 premiered with the beautiful Bill. The alien used in  
> "The Pilot" was very close, yet just distant enough, from the alien I  
> designed for my spec script, so I decided there was no point in holding  
> onto this story anymore. I always intended to send it to an agent to  
> become a screenwriter, but no agent will consider it now given its  
> similarities to "The Pilot".
> 
> One thing I've always wanted to see has been a modern male companion,  
> but an interesting dynamic I've always been curious about was the Doctor  
> with an Irish companion. In the NEW Doctor Who season, there's been  
> little to no exposure to Irishmen, so thus Dillon was born.
> 
> So here's a warning to the reader: I am not Irish, and my only exposure  
> to Irish language and culture has been through my step-grandfather from  
> Belfast. The dialogue was designed by a Californian who used the Internet  
> and movies/TV to discover the slang and sentence composure of a young  
> adult from Poppintree, Ireland. I apologize in advance for any mistakes.

COLD OPENING: 

EXT. ANTI-GRAV OLYMPICS, ROME, ITALY - NIGHT 

Stars and nebulas swirl around the sky. The colors contrast  
brightly against the black. 

SUPER: Anti-grav Olympics, Rome, Italy, 2082 

PAN DOWN to an arena the size of four football fields. In  
the center, a RACE TRACK with tight turns, loops, twists,  
and spirals. The stands are full of FUTURISTIC HUMANS in  
abstract clothes. 

ZOOM IN on the motorcycles that speed by. The AMERICAN  
biker, and the AUSTRALIAN biker, both with flag-covered  
helmets, bump into each other. The Australian falls off the  
track with a THUD, but the bike levitates before it can  
crash into the ground. 

A new BIKE speeds up, the rider wearing the SCOTTISH flag on  
his helmet. He rides up alongside the American, and waves a  
SONIC SCREWDRIVER. The American swerves and slows down  
drastically. 

Scotland wins the race! 

The Scottish rider takes off his helmet and reveals his  
face. It’s THE DOCTOR. He waves to the excited audience. 

ANNOUNCER  
And Scotland takes the Gold! A  
history! 

DOCTOR  
(cocky)  
Veni, Vidi, Vici! 

The CHEERS get louder. The American, FRENCH, INDONESIAN, and  
BRAZILIAN bikers all storm up with the OFFICIAL. 

AMERICAN  
Hey! He’s not the Scot! Check his  
I.D.! 

FRENCH  
Yeah! He’s too old! 

The Doctor scoffs at his comment and holds up his PSYCHIC  
PAPER. 

DOCTOR  
No, no, as you can see, I am most  
definitely representing Scotland,  
the country on Earth, in the Milky  
Way Galaxy, and not an alien in any  
way at all. See for yourself. 

AMERICAN  
The Scots sent a real loon this  
year… 

The official looks at his papers through his SPACE-AGE SUN  
VISOR and looks up at the Doctor. 

OFFICIAL  
This is blank! Who are you? Are you  
alien?! 

(beat) 

DOCTOR  
And I thought I was the complainer. 

The Doctor revs his bike and zips by, grabbing his psychic  
paper and the GOLD MEDAL. People in the stands GASP and  
SHOUT. 

The Doctor rides the bike under the stands and snaps his  
fingers. 

The TARDIS is revealed, parked in a row of HOVERCARS. The  
doors swing open and the Doctor speeds the bike inside. 

INT. TARDIS CONSOLE ROOM - CONTINUOUS 

The Doctor screeches the tires to a halt and leaps off the  
bike. He gloats around the TARDIS showing off his medal. 

DOCTOR  
That’s more like it! Quite a step  
up from last time… 

BANG! BANG! 

From within we see GUARDS shooting the TARDIS with laser  
guns. The Doctor flips a switch, causing it to emit the  
familiar groan as it flies away. The TARDIS CREAKS as it  
flies away. 

The console goes haywire. The projector flickers between  
images of River, Rose, Donna, and Amelia. The images pop up  
and flicker. Lights flare and the console EXPLODES. 

The Doctor grabs the railing, still gripping the medal  
tightly. 

DOCTOR (CONT.)  
What are you doing?! Stop! Stop,  
old girl! 

Another EXPLOSION. He is thrown to the ground. The doors fly  
open and the Doctor finds himself staring into the TIME  
VORTEX as the whole ship goes crazy. 

He screams, his intense eyebrows furrowed in confusion. 

LOUD CUT AWAY TO: 

TITLE SEQUENCE 

ACT 1: 

EXT. MECHANIC SHOP, POPPINTREE, IRELAND - DAY 

CLOSE UP on wrenches and auto parts. PLEASANT GUITAR is  
playing in the background. 

RACK FOCUS to DILLON FOSTER (25) in the background, covered  
in grease and working on a junker. He’s a well-built  
gentleman with baby cheeks and a lighthearted smile. He is  
focused, and everything he fixes on the car is intricate and  
precise. 

A CUSTOMER approaches him angrily. 

CUSTOMER  
What do you mean ’good as new’?  
That annoying scratching noise is  
still there! This is the worst  
place I’ve ever been! You think I’m  
an idiot, don’t you? You cheeky  
bowsie– 

Dillon’s MANAGER runs up and grabs the customer’s attention. 

MANAGER  
Is everything alright? 

CUSTOMER  
Quite frankly, no. This blundering  
idiot not only failed to do his  
bloody job, but he added extra  
damage to my vehicle. You didn’t  
hear it? Just look under the hood!  
There’s obviously something  
scraping underneath it. 

The manager looks toward the car parked out front. It’s  
completely fine, with nothing hanging off the bottom. 

MANAGER  
Dillon! Gammy waster, what do you  
think you’re doing? So sorry, he  
can be rather dense at times. I  
assure you, any damages will come  
out of his paycheck. 

Dillon finally stands, rubbing the grease off his hands with  
a towel. He takes a deep breath. 

DILLON  
But the scratching noise was just– 

The manager and the customer storm away, leaving him  
mid-sentence. He sighs. 

DILLON (CONT.)  
–the side of the car scraping on  
the walk.  
(under his breath)  
Learn to drive, numb-skull. 

Dillon looks down at his work, frustrated. He continues  
adjusting the engine. 

EXT. DILLON’S NEIGHBOURHOOD - NIGHT 

Dillon skateboards back home. The whole street is littered  
with run-down homes, junkers, and flickering street lamps. 

A family pulls into a driveway in a van in front of Dillon.  
He watches the Dad get out and help his two kids out of the  
back seat. He tickles them and they scream. 

DAD  
There you are, my little monsters! 

They squeal, and each grab one of the dad’s arms, weighing  
him down. He growls and tromps through the garden as Dillon  
watches on. 

Dillon continues until he reaches a lonely, dirty house.  
MUSIC is rattling the windows from inside. 

INT. DILLON’S HOUSE - NIGHT 

Dillon enters, and finds his roommate HANK (23) chatting  
with a CROWD of guys, all dressed in football apparel. Hank  
sees Dillon and approaches him. 

HANK  
I thought you worked late tonight,  
mate. 

DILLON  
No, I was off at the regular time.  
What’s all this? 

HANK  
Well, we’re throwing a pre-game  
party for the match tomorrow… 

DILLON  
Oh, sounds cool– 

HANK  
But it’s for team members only. 

Dillon looks around and sees dirty looks coming from the  
other players. From behind the players, several GIRLS pop  
out to look at him. They glare as well. 

HANK (CONT.)  
Sorry, maybe you could disappear  
until after the party? That’d be  
great. 

DILLON  
No, it’s toite. I get it. 

Dillon grabs a small backpack from the corner and heads to  
the back door. Hank returns to his team mates and they  
continue with their party, ignoring Dillon. 

EXT. DILLON’S BACKYARD - NIGHT 

Dillon is staring at the sky. It is cloudy and lacks the  
vibrance that it had during the Anti-Grav Olympics. He turns  
his attention to an old car tire propped up against a tree. 

INSERT: Dillon’s hand sketching the exact likeness of the  
tire and tree on a notepad in his lap. He is a VERY good  
sketch artist. 

As he stares and sketches, a loud groaning noise sounds off  
in the distance, slowly getting louder. A breeze picks up,  
causing the pages of Dillon’s sketchbook to flip up. 

Dillon looks up and watches the TARDIS crash down with a  
THUD, creating a crater on its crash site. 

Dillon tentatively approaches the cracked door of the time  
machine. 

INSERT: CLOSE UP from inside, Dillon’s eye peeks in through  
the sliver opening of the door. His eye grows wide with  
disbelief. 

INT. TARDIS CONSOLE ROOM - NIGHT 

Dillon pushes the door, and sees the Doctor passed out on  
the ground, laying in such a way that he must’ve passed out  
while holding the doors shut. Dillon pushes the door open  
all the way, then kneels down and shakes the Doctor. 

DILLON  
Hey. Hey! 

As Dillon shakes the Doctor, the console explodes again and  
steam fizzes from the lever. Dillon jumps up and runs over. 

He looks around at all of the switches and lights. He covers  
his face from the steam, trying to get a good look at it. 

The Doctor opens his eyes and looks over at Dillon, just as  
Dillon grabs two cords and reconnects them, simultaneously  
pushing down two small buttons. 

DOCTOR  
(frantically)  
Don’t do that! 

The system and all of the lights turn off, and the room is  
pitch black for a moment, then the lights restart one by  
one. The Doctor and Dillon are inches away from each other  
as the Doctor looks him down. They speak briskly. 

DOCTOR  
How’d you do that? 

DILLON  
Just a system reset, that’s all. 

The Doctor races around the console, checking every button  
and setting. Dillon watches calmly. 

DOCTOR  
Yes, but how? 

DILLON  
Hotwiring the fragmented links. 

DOCTOR  
But this is a TARDIS. 

The next loop around the console, Dillon begins to follow  
the Doctor. He watches as the Doctor touches all of the  
settings to double check that everything is intact. 

DILLON  
A what? 

DOCTOR  
A TARDIS. 

DILLON  
It’s a box. 

DOCTOR  
Yes, a box, it’s a tad bit bigger  
on the inside, but how’d you know  
to do that? 

Dillon heads toward the cords he repaired and points at  
them. 

DILLON  
It’s simple really… 

DOCTOR  
(scoffing)  
OH! It’s simple?! Well then you,  
tiny human, you ant-like human, you  
must think that ALL alien ships are  
easy to fix. 

DILLON  
Alien? 

The Doctor runs from the room up the stairs. Dillon stares  
at him, then around the console. He chases the Doctor up the  
stairs. 

INT. TARDIS CLOISTER ROOM - NIGHT 

The Doctor runs into the room, explosions and flashing  
lights still going off everywhere. Dillon enters,  
approaching the Doctor. 

DILLON  
You’re an alien? 

DOCTOR  
This room. What’s wrong in this  
room? Huh? Or is your tiny human  
brain collapsing under the stress? 

Dillon furrows his eyebrows, then heads to a control panel.  
The Doctor runs behind him and watches, zipping his head  
around to get a good peak. 

Dillon pulls the control panel off the wall, looks into the  
jumble of cords, then pulls out a blue one. When he plugs it  
back in, the room returns to normal. 

DILLON  
My tiny human brain can handle a  
lot. Now, who are you? 

DOCTOR  
What was that? What, what? What did  
you just do? 

DILLON  
Unplugged the system and replugged  
it. Just needed to refresh, like  
the main computer. 

DOCTOR  
It’s not a computer, it’s a living  
ship. And I don’t think she likes  
you touching her. 

The walls groan and the men look around. 

DILLON  
(to the TARDIS, confused)  
Sorry? 

DOCTOR  
Hang in there, sexy! 

The Doctor grabs Dillon’s shoulder, spins him around, then  
leads him out the other way. 

INT. TARDIS OBSERVATORY - NIGHT 

They enter and Dillon gawks at the giant telescope in the  
center of the room, and the brilliant night sky through the  
window above it. 

The room is filled with smoke. The Doctor gestures toward  
the center of the room. 

DILLON  
Whoa there– 

DOCTOR  
Not you, her. Now what’s wrong in  
here? 

DILLON  
Well, why did you crash? 

DOCTOR  
See, you’re asking questions that  
don’t matter. The most important  
question is…why are you Irish? 

DILLON  
What? 

DOCTOR  
Why are you Irish? I never land in  
Ireland. Are we in Liverpool? 

DILLON  
No, we’re in Poppintree. 

Dillon heads to a switch, and throws it. The extractor fans  
turn on and the room is cleared of smoke in seconds. 

DOCTOR  
Poppintree!? That’s absurd. 

The Doctor runs from the room and Dillon follows. 

INT. TARDIS SWIMMING POOL - NIGHT 

The Doctor spins around mid run and stares at Dillon up  
close, as Dillon screeches to a halt. 

DOCTOR  
A human from Poppintree is running  
around my TARDIS, fixing my TARDIS,  
and for some reason, is still  
fixing things after I made it very  
clear I am an alien. You did catch  
on that I’m an alien? 

DILLON  
Yes. 

DOCTOR  
Right. 

DILLON  
You don’t look alien though. 

DOCTOR  
Looks can be deceiving. There’s a  
lot of things you humans don’t know  
about aliens. 

DILLON  
We don’t know anything about  
aliens. I would like to know your  
name though. 

DOCTOR  
I’m the Doctor. 

DILLON  
The Doctor? Is that some sort of  
code name? Are you invading Earth? 

DOCTOR  
(sighs)  
You humans and your science  
fiction. 

A siren goes off, and the Doctor grabs Dillons arm and leads  
him flailing through the TARDIS. 

INT. TARDIS CONSOLE ROOM - NIGHT 

The Doctor reaches the screen. Coordinates appear. Dillon  
watches from behind, gazing around to get a good look at the  
console room for the first time. 

DILLON  
What is this place? 

DOCTOR  
It’s a time machine. And I think we  
have somewhere to be. 

DILLON  
We?! 

The Doctor flips a bunch of switches and smiles up at Dillon  
maliciously as he preps the last lever. 

DOCTOR  
Hang on, Poppintree. 

The TARDIS rumbles as he throws the lever and they fly  
through the time vortex. 

ACT 2: 

INT. MIRROR SHIP MAIN HALLWAY - DAY 

The TARDIS lands loudly, and the Doctor strides out  
confidently. Dillon stumbles out and looks around. The  
and lights are flashing. The Doctor leads Dillon down the  
hall. 

DILLON  
Where’s my house? Where are we? 

DOCTOR  
It’s a spaceship. And a time  
machine. There’s another question  
we should be asking. 

DILLON  
Ummm…when are we? 

DOCTOR  
No idea. Some trillion years into  
the past. And by the looks of it,  
this is a very old ship. 

DILLON  
It doesn’t look old to me. 

DOCTOR  
That’s because it’s brand new right  
now, but this is very old tech. 

DILLON  
How can you tell? 

DOCTOR  
Because we’re trillions of years  
into the past. Honestly, don’t you  
listen, Poppintree? 

DILLON  
I have a name, you know! My name is  
Dillon. 

DOCTOR  
Sorry, right. Nice to meet you  
Dillon. Now let’s save this  
crashing ship. 

DILLON  
Crashing? 

The ship rumbles again, and the men run down the hall. 

INT. MIRROR SHIP COCKPIT - DAY 

Dillon and the Doctor run into the cockpit. The controls are  
all made of reflective touch screen material. The Doctor  
runs around stroking the console. 

DILLON  
Old tech? Why is it all  
touchscreens? 

DOCTOR  
Excellent question. Can you fix it? 

DILLON  
If I could see the parts, maybe.  
Not a big fan of touchscreens and  
iPhones. 

DOCTOR  
Me neither. You’ve seen my mobile  
phone. Alright, let’s open this up. 

The Doctor SONICS the console, and the displays come to  
life. An image of the ship appears on a screen, with a line  
showing the projectile of its crash into an unknown planet. 

Dillon examines the image as the Doctor continues sonicing. 

DILLON  
Why do I have to fix it? You’re  
obviously smart. You claim to be a  
doctor. Why me? 

DOCTOR  
Because I have no idea who you are  
or how you know what you’re doing  
but for some reason I’m fascinated.  
This is an experiment. 

DILLON  
You didn’t make this ship crash,  
did you? Just for an experiment? 

DOCTOR  
No, that was just good timing. 

The Doctor is still sonicing. Dillon heads for the door. 

DILLON  
Look, as much as I appreciate your  
unwarranted faith in my mechanical  
skills, we need to go. There might  
be people on this ship and we need  
to help them escape. 

The Doctor stops, perplexed at the complexity of the ship,  
then looks up at Dillon. The Doctor stands, then runs past. 

DOCTOR  
Right. Off we go then! 

Dillon, confused by the sudden change, runs after him. 

INT. MIRROR SHIP MAIN HALLWAY - DAY 

Dillon and the Doctor run down the hall, looking around. 

DILLON  
Where is everyone? If they’re  
crashing, shouldn’t everyone be  
panicked? 

DOCTOR  
That’s an excellent question. A  
crashing ancient ship into an  
unknown planet with no people on  
board. Oh, this becoming quite the  
mystery, Dillon of Poppintree. 

ECHO  
(muted in the distance)  
…Dillon of Poppintree… 

DILLON  
Hello! Is anyone there? 

DOCTOR  
You know, you’re rather smart for  
a– 

ECHO  
(less muted)  
…rather smart for a… 

Dillon gives him an angry look. The Doctor fixes his words  
promptly. 

DOCTOR (CONT.)  
Human. Quite smart for a human. 

ECHO  
(not very muted now)  
…smart for a human… 

DILLON  
Doctor, shhh. 

DOCTOR  
No, I was trying to give you a  
compliment. 

ECHO  
…give you a compliment… 

DILLON  
Doctor. Stop talking. 

DOCTOR  
(groaning)  
What now? 

ECHO  
…what now?… 

DILLON  
A big, empty ship like this, there  
should be an echo, right? 

DOCTOR  
Yes, and there is an echo, if you  
didn’t notice. Hello! 

ECHO  
(eerily close)  
…didn’t notice. Hello… 

DILLON  
Doctor, you have an echo. Listen. 

DEAD SILENCE. Dillon has no echo. The Doctor spins around  
frantically, then realizes something. 

DOCTOR  
That’s not an echo. There’s someone  
here…repeating me. And I do not  
like repeating. 

The Doctor suddenly turns around and finds himself facing a  
scary MIRROR MONSTER (ECHO). It has a humanoid shape, but is  
entirely made out of a hard mirror-like material. The Doctor  
can see his reflection right on the face of the monster. The  
reflection speaks with the echo and not with him. 

ECHO  
…do not like repeating… 

DOCTOR  
RUN! 

ECHO  
RUN! 

The Doctor and Dillon run away from the monster. It chases,  
but not quickly, as the men are able to go through a  
doorway. 

INT. MIRROR SHIP SIDE HALLWAY - DAY 

The Doctor and Dillon run down the hall, checking over their  
shoulders. Dillon starts to panic. 

DILLON  
What was that yoke?! 

DOCTOR  
No idea! An entirely new species! 

DILLON  
But they’re alien! They could be  
hostile. 

DOCTOR  
Well I’m alien too. Don’t be so  
quick to judge. 

Dillon slows down. 

DILLON  
What am I doing?! Oh God. 

DOCTOR  
What are you doing? Come on, we  
need to keep running! 

DILLON  
No, not that! I’m running around a  
ship in outer space, with a strange  
Scot who says he’s an alien, who  
took me out of my backyard onto a  
crashing alien ship made of  
mirrors, and I have no idea why! 

DOCTOR  
Honestly, I don’t have an answer  
for you, but we can talk about it  
later. Just keep running! 

Dillon stops and catches his breath. He runs a hand through  
his hair and breaths heavily. The Doctor puts a hand on his  
shoulder. 

DOCTOR (CONT.)  
Look, you have no reason to trust  
me. I don’t think anyone ever  
should, but for some reason they  
do. But those things…I don’t know  
what they are. And as a doctor, I  
recommend running. Because if they  
catch us, I can’t guarantee that  
you’ll live. Okay? 

Dillon looks up at him and nods. The Doctor grabs his  
shoulder and pushes him and they continue running. The  
Mirror Monster cuts around a corner, gaining on them. 

DOCTOR  
Run! Through that door! 

They run through a door with a weird symbol glowing out of  
the mirror above it. 

INT. MIRROR SHIP MEDICAL BAY - DAY 

The room is dark, but mirrored as well, so every little  
light gleams throughout the room infinitely. The Doctor  
sonics the door to lock it, and Dillon examines the beds  
scattered throughout the room. 

DILLON  
Well, here are all the passengers. 

The Doctor gets a closer look at the PATIENTS. 

DOCTOR  
Now, this is making more sense!  
Look here! We have a Vondrax in its  
original form! And look! A first  
generation Tachyon! Not many  
Argolin! And…ses yet. And an 

The Doctor stops. He stares at a few bodies near the end of  
the row. He walks slowly toward them. He reaches to touch  
their skin, then stops. 

DILLON  
What? What are they? 

Dillon runs up, and gets a look at the BODIES. They look  
like ordinary humans. 

DILLON (CONT.)  
They look like us! Are they human? 

DOCTOR  
No, don’t be stupid. The human  
species doesn’t even exist yet.  
No…these are Gallifreyans. 

DILLON  
So…from Gallifrey? 

The Doctor glares at him. Dillon shrugs. 

DILLON (CONT.)  
Just a shot in the dark. 

DOCTOR  
These are my people. Time Lords. 

DILLON  
Time Lords? 

DOCTOR  
Except they’re gone now. But these  
Time Lords…they haven’t lived  
through the Time War! They’ve been  
trapped on this ship for who knows  
how long! If I could save them… 

DILLON  
Doctor? 

DOCTOR  
I could save my species. We could  
start anew and… 

DILLON  
Are they alive? 

The Doctor freezes, then scans them with his sonic  
screwdriver. He scans more, then jumps to the next body.  
Dillon watches anxiously. 

DOCTOR  
Alive…but I’m getting weird  
readings…these bodies seem to be  
radiating large amounts of extonic  
energy. 

DILLON  
Let’s scan the other bodies. 

The Doctor runs around the room, scanning each individual  
with his sonic. 

DOCTOR  
The same…the same…THE SAME!  
They’re all radiating extonic  
energy. But how? What kind of weird  
weapons did they use to create an  
energy signature like that– 

The door flies open, and the mirror monster walks slowly  
toward them. 

DILLON  
Doctor! 

ECHO  
Doctor! 

Dillon’s reflection in the monster is delayed. 

DOCTOR  
Fascinating! 

The Doctor scans the monster as well, as the monster focuses  
its attention on Dillon. 

DILLON  
We need to get out of here! 

ECHO  
We need to get out of here! 

DOCTOR  
Just, one more time, say something  
for it to copy. 

DILLON  
DOCTOR! 

ECHO  
DOCTOR! 

DOCTOR  
Right, sorry. Let’s go! 

The Doctor grabs Dillon and drags him to the end of the  
hall. They escape out another door. 

INT. MIRROR SHIP MEDICAL BAY ICU - DAY 

The Doctor and Dillon run into the room, and this time, the  
Doctor actually locks the door. 

DOCTOR  
He’s persistent, I’ll give him  
that. 

DILLON  
What was it doing? 

DOCTOR  
Copying you. Although it’s strange.  
The monster was giving off the same  
extonic radiation that the bodies  
were. 

DILLON  
What about these bodies? 

ZOOM OUT to reveal another room of bodies, much smaller than  
the last, but something is off about these ones. 

One BODY looks like a mix between a Vondrax and a Tachyon.  
Another BODY is a completely deformed Argolin. 

The Doctor examines each of them. He sonics again. 

DOCTOR  
All extonic. Why though? 

The Doctor backs up and bumps into the table with the  
Vondrax/Tachyon hybrid. The body sits up on the table. 

It begins to ZAP between reflecting the Doctor and Dillon.  
The reflection switching gets faster, and faster, and as it  
reflects each of them, the smooth mirror-like surface begins  
to form a texture. The changing gets infinitely fast… 

Until the body falls to the table again with a sizzle. It  
now looks like a mix between Dillon and the Doctor, faces  
molded together. 

Dillon and the Doctor look at each other. 

DILLON  
I don’t think those were Time  
Lords, Doctor. 

DOCTOR  
I know. 

INT. MIRROR SHIP MEDICAL CLOSET - DAY 

The Doctor is throwing small machines and robots over his  
shoulder as he looks through the shelves of equipment.  
Dillon sits at the entrance of the closet. 

DOCTOR  
Useless…useless…useless! 

The Doctor grabs a small gun-looking machine. He examines it  
and shakes it. 

DOCTOR (CONT.)  
Now that’s better! 

The Doctor sits on the ground and begins fiddling with the  
machine using his sonic. Dillon stares, fearful. 

DILLON  
So all of those bodies…all of  
them… 

He looks back at the ICU room. 

DOCTOR  
Mirror monsters. All of them. 

DILLON  
So this is a hospital? For the  
mirrors gone wrong? 

DOCTOR  
The ones who couldn’t switch back,  
or the ones who switch too much.  
All sick. 

DILLON  
Aren’t we in danger here? 

DOCTOR  
I doubt it. They’re not in control  
of their power. The one we saw, I  
bet he can’t even move his body he  
was switching so fast. 

DILLON  
What do they want then? Didn’t they  
send out a distress signal? Why  
would they ask for our help? 

DOCTOR  
I don’t know. Still trying to  
figure that bit out. 

DILLON  
Maybe they need us to fix it. 

DOCTOR  
Well that’s generally what a  
distress signal means. 

DILLON  
No, but what if…what if they need  
a creature other than another  
mirror to work the mirror controls? 

DOCTOR  
That’s a possibility. And now! We  
can escape. 

The Doctor holds up the small machine with triumph and shows  
off his handiwork to Dillon. 

DOCTOR (CONT.)  
It’s a onomatopoeic suppressor. It  
now should prevent them from  
repeating or reflecting us. So we  
can get back to the TARDIS and  
leave this crazy ship. 

DILLON  
So we’re not going to help them? 

The Doctor stands, and leads Dillon out of the closet. 

INT. MIRROR SHIP MEDICAL BAY ICU - DAY 

The Doctor tiptoes through the room with his suppressor out  
and ready. Dillon follows him, stops, and crosses his arms. 

DILLON (CONT.)  
We need to help them. 

DOCTOR  
Not the time, Poppintree. 

DILLON  
No! They’re in distress! Why aren’t  
we going to help them? 

DOCTOR  
I said not the time! 

The MONSTER shaped like a deformed Argolin sits up and  
trudges toward the Doctor. He slaps the suppressor and turns  
it on. 

High-pitched RINGING blasts through the room. Dillon and the  
Doctor cover their ears, screaming. 

DILLON  
Turn it off! 

The monster is twitching and flailing as energy radiates out  
of it. 

DOCTOR  
(voice manipulated)  
I can’t…what’s happening? 

DILLON  
(voice manipulated)  
It’s radiating extonic energy! Hold  
on! 

Dillon dashes over and turns off the machine. The monster  
collapses with a sizzle, stuck in mirror form. The Doctor  
whips around to look at Dillon. 

DOCTOR  
(speaking with Dillon’s voice)  
Oh, great. 

DILLON  
(speaking with the Doctor’s  
voice)  
No. This can’t be good. Am I? 

Dillon pats his body, and does a twirl as he looks at his  
reflection in the mirrors. From this point on, the Doctor  
and Dillon’s minds have switched bodies. 

DILLON (CONT.)  
I’m Irish now! An Irish Doctor! 

DOCTOR  
What?! How is this possible? 

DILLON  
Those things, they copy our minds  
and our bodies, eventually becoming  
us and draining us. I think the  
extonic energy may have mixed our  
minds up– 

DOCTOR  
Okay, stop. 

Dillon looks perplexed at the Doctor. The Doctor gets up  
close and laughs. 

DOCTOR (CONT.)  
That’s just weird. I sound Scottish  
now. 

The Doctor goes up and pokes Dillon’s face. 

DOCTOR (CONT.)  
Awesome. 

DILLON  
Do you have anything more  
intelligent to say? 

DOCTOR  
(suddenly panicked)  
What’s up with your chest? Why is  
it pounding on both sides?! 

DILLON  
Oh, I’ve got two hearts. Time Lord  
thing. 

DOCTOR  
You’ve got TWO HEARTS? Now I  
believe you’re an alien. 

DILLON  
Come on, we need to go! 

The Doctor and Dillon run from the ICU back toward the main  
medical bay. 

ACT 3: 

INT. MIRROR SHIP MEDICAL BAY - DAY 

The two men run through the Medical Bay past the original  
mirror monster. Dillon grabs the suppressor from the Doctor.  
Every time they speak, the monster echoes them. Other  
monsters start to wake up and echo as well. 

DOCTOR  
Hey! Give that back! 

DILLON  
No. You have no idea what these  
aliens are capable of. 

DOCTOR  
Actually, I have a pretty good idea  
by now. 

DILLON  
Well, I need to troubleshoot this  
suppressor to take the extonic  
radiation and– 

DOCTOR  
You’ve done enough damage. You call  
yourself a doctor? Look at the mess  
you got us into. 

DILLON  
I happen to be especially good at  
getting out of the messes I get  
myself into. I mean usually, I’m  
cleaning up after my companions,  
but– 

DOCTOR  
Companions? What does that even  
mean? 

DILLON  
It means I have pals. And stop  
interrupting me! I don’t like  
people who don’t let me talk. 

DOCTOR  
If you have “pals”, then where are  
they, huh? 

DILLON  
Wow. So typical of you Irish goons.  
Always trying to start a fight. 

DOCTOR  
Just give me the suppressor! 

The Doctor reaches for the suppressor, but Dillon pushes him  
back. They each grab the suppressor and pull away from each  
other. 

SNAP! SIZZLE! The gun breaks in half and a gooey, reflective  
liquid oozes out. They stare at each other apprehensively. 

They turn to face the monster. He is two inches from Dillon,  
staring him down. It starts to turn into Dillon, gaining  
some of the texture of the skin the more it observes. 

DOCTOR (CONT.)  
Doctor, I think we need to go now. 

The Doctor grabs Dillon by the arm and the two run from the  
room. 

INT. MIRROR SHIP SIDE HALLWAY - DAY 

Dillon and the Doctor run. They screech to a halt when two  
more monsters approach from either side of the hallway in  
front of them. They both start to turn into Dillon. The  
monster from the medical bay walks up, still forming  
Dillon’s face. 

DILLON  
Oh, of course they would choose  
me. 

DOCTOR  
(jokingly)  
It’s because I’m such a feen. 

DILLON  
Actually, it’s probably because  
they know my brain is more  
valuable. 

DOCTOR  
You couldn’t give me that one,  
could you? 

DILLON  
Nope, definitely not. 

They turn the corner and continue running. The Doctor pants  
and slows down. 

DOCTOR  
Slow down! I don’t think your body  
is meant to run this fast. 

Dillon spins around and grabs the Doctor’s shoulder, pushing  
him faster. 

DILLON  
On the contrary, Poppintree. That’s  
all my body is meant to do. Every  
day. Every adventure. I spend it  
all running. 

DOCTOR  
(annoyed)  
You get into trouble that often? 

DILLON  
Yes. But it’s all part of the gig.  
Traveling through time and space,  
seeing amazing things…and running  
into more than my share of hostile  
lifeforms. 

DOCTOR  
(groaning)  
Why do it then? It seems like the  
pros don’t exactly outweigh the  
cons. 

DILLON  
Because… 

He pauses to think. He looks over his shoulder. Three  
Dillon-looking monsters jog behind them. 

DILLON (CONT.)  
Honestly, I’ll probably have a good  
answer for you later. These things  
usually just roll off the tongue  
but I’m finding that my  
speaking skills are lacking at  
the moment. It’s probably because  
it’s not my tongue I’m using. But  
come on! 

Dillon leads the Doctor to the cockpit and the men enter.  
The lock clicks loudly behind them, and the monsters stare  
angrily. We hear them whisper eerily in the Doctor’s voice. 

ECHOES  
…come on…come on… 

INT. MIRROR SHIP COCKPIT - DAY 

CLOSE UP on Dillon’s hands working on the onomatopoeic  
suppressor. The Doctor paces behind him. There’s a knocking  
on the door from the mirror monsters. 

The Doctor clicks the touch screen. He obviously doesn’t  
know how to work it. The map of the ship crashing pops up  
again, and they’re getting very close, although the rumbling  
is not very loud. It quickly switches to a screen of the  
alien writing, then flickers to an image of a space map. 

DOCTOR  
Yeah, I definitely don’t understand  
this tech. 

DILLON  
Fat load of help you are. 

DOCTOR  
I’m sorry, Doctor, but what did you  
expect? Like you said, my tiny  
human brain can’t handle the  
stress. 

DILLON  
I only said that because– 

DOCTOR  
Because you know best. I get it.  
You see me the same way everyone  
else does. I’m just a lowly  
mechanic. I’ll never amount to  
anything. 

The ship rumbles, and Dillon looks up. 

DILLON  
That’s not true. 

DOCTOR  
And how would you know? 

DILLON  
(sighs)  
I once had a friend who thought she  
was useless. And she was loud, SO  
loud. Shouting into the void  
because she thought she didn’t  
matter. I learned then that  
everyone matters. I just–well,  
like my friend said, “when I’m  
stressed, I like to insult  
species.” 

DOCTOR  
Yeah, well, look at me. I just  
might prove you wrong. 

Dillon looks up, and the two stare at each other. They both  
appear unsettled. 

DOCTOR (CONT.)  
Even now, I’m staring at myself and  
it looks like you’re doing more  
with my hands than I may ever do  
with them myself. 

DILLON  
Sometimes, you may surprise  
yourself. 

DOCTOR  
(scoffing)  
Yeah, right. 

DILLON  
No, seriously. 

Dillon stands and walks up to the Doctor, staring him down.  
His eyebrows are furrowed angrily as he analyzes his face. 

DILLON (CONT.)  
Even now, I’m surprised at myself.  
(beat)  
I never thought those angry  
eyebrows would ever show an emotion  
like sadness. 

The Doctor is taken aback. Dillon hands him the suppressor. 

DILLON (CONT.)  
Right now, you’re using my face in  
ways I never could. You’re sad,  
you’re scared, you have emotion.  
It’s so human. There’s something  
inside of you, Poppintree. Maybe  
it’s passion or determination, or  
maybe it’s just fear. But don’t  
underestimate human emotion. 

The Doctor’s lip quivers as he looks at Dillon. 

DOCTOR  
So, do you have a plan? 

DILLON  
(hesitantly)  
Yes. 

Dillon dashes over to the ship console. 

DOCTOR  
Great. I’d love to hear it. 

DILLON  
First, we need to switch back our  
minds. 

DOCTOR  
Any idea how? 

DILLON  
When the onomatopoeic suppressor  
malfunctioned, it made the mirror  
monsters radiate extra extonic  
energy and that’s when our voices  
switched. So we need to duplicate  
that moment, and luckily, those  
three are ready to help out. 

He looks over to the door. The knocking continues. 

DOCTOR  
Great. So how long until the ship  
crashes? 

DILLON  
Let’s check, shall we? 

Dillon pulls up the diagram. They are mere centimeters from  
the atmosphere of the planet. Dillon’s face drops. 

DILLON (CONT.)  
Five minutes. 

DOCTOR  
What?! It doesn’t even feel like  
we’re crashing. 

DILLON  
Well, that’s what thermal-shields  
are for. It’s the engines that are  
failing, not the shields. We  
probably wouldn’t feel it until  
impact. 

DOCTOR  
Bleedin rapid. 

(beat) Dillon stares at the Doctor. 

DILLON  
Was that even English? I need this  
for a moment. 

Dillon pulls the Doctor’s hand up, which reveals the  
suppressor. He pulls the sonic from the Doctor’s pocket. 

DILLON (CONT.)  
When I open that door with this  
screwdriver, I need you to fire the  
suppressor. Then I’ll sonic the  
suppressor and it should immobilize  
the monsters long enough for us to  
make a run for it. Are you ready? 

DOCTOR  
I think so? Is that seriously a  
screwdriver? 

DILLON  
Let’s go. 

Dillon sonics the door, and the three Dillon monsters are  
waiting just outside the door. 

The Doctor FIRES the suppressor, while Dillon SONICS. 

CLOSE UP on the two mens’ faces as they look on with  
determination, each with their weapons. 

The monsters sizzle, and extonic radiation is visible. The  
Doctor and Dillon close their eyes as the high pitch RINGING  
blasts through the room. Everything goes white. 

ACT 4: 

INT. MIRROR SHIP MAIN HALLWAY - DAY 

The Doctor runs away from the cockpit. The room looks like  
it’s spinning and the Doctor’s reflection contorts around  
him. The RINGING is still heard. 

The Doctor looks back. Dillon is nowhere to be seen. 

The Doctor shouts, and his voice is back to normal. 

DOCTOR  
Poppintree! Dillon! 

He spins around, then runs back toward the cockpit. Before  
he can poke his head inside… 

DILLON MIRROR #1  
What do you want, Doctor? 

The Doctor jumps and faces him. He doesn’t realize that the  
DILLON MIRROR #1 he is speaking to is actually a mirror  
monster, even though the voice is tincan-y and the face is  
very soft-looking. 

DOCTOR  
Come on, we need to go! There’s no  
time for hide and seek. 

DILLON MIRROR #1  
Sorry! The ringing just dizzied me. 

DOCTOR  
Well, being dizzy shouldn’t keep  
you from running. Now let’s get  
back to the TARDIS. 

The two run off together. 

INT. MIRROR SHIP SIDE HALLWAY - CONTINUOUS 

The Doctor turns the corner, and finds another Dillon mirror  
monster standing in front of him. Now he realizes something  
is wrong. 

DOCTOR  
Poppintree? 

DILLON MIRROR #2  
(impatiently)  
Doctor? 

The Doctor turns around and sees both of them. 

DILLON MIRROR #1 & #2  
Now do we have your attention? 

DOCTOR  
What do you want? 

DILLON MIRROR #1 & #2  
Salvation. 

DOCTOR  
Well, you’re not getting any of  
that from me. Now, where is  
Poppintree? 

They look at him quizzically. 

DOCTOR (CONT.)  
You know, Poppintree! The gentleman  
who kindly gave you his face. Or,  
you know, the one you took his face  
from. 

DILLON MIRROR #1 & #2  
Your friend will not return unless  
you give us salvation. 

DOCTOR  
See, if you want that to work, you  
need to produce the goods first.  
Show me my friend. 

DILLON MIRROR #1 & #2  
No. 

DOCTOR  
I don’t think you understand.  
Nobody says no to me. Give me back  
my friend first or we’ll all die in  
this crash. 

DILLON MIRROR #1  
We know you Time Lords. You do  
whatever it takes to survive. 

DILLON MIRROR #2  
And you friend is no exception. 

DOCTOR  
Wait, you think he’s a Time– 

The Doctor is half-apprehensive, half-sly as he smiles,  
twitching, and turns to face each of the mirror monsters. 

DOCTOR (CONT.)  
That’s right. Me and my Time Lord  
friend will do what it takes to  
survive. So you better not mess  
with us! 

The two mirror monsters stare at him, then he runs in the  
opposite direction. 

INT. MIRROR SHIP COCKPIT - DAY 

Dillon wakes, and rubs his head. He looks up to find a  
DOCTOR MIRROR looking down on him, although he does not know  
it right away. 

DILLON  
It worked! We’re back to normal. 

DOCTOR MIRROR  
Indeed. It worked. 

DILLON  
Come on, we need to get back to  
your ship-thing. 

DOCTOR MIRROR  
The door is locked, Dillon. 

DILLON  
No matter! I’ve got your  
screwdriver thing. Here. 

Dillon starts to hand the Doctor mirror the sonic  
screwdriver, when he hesitates. 

DILLON (CONT.)  
Wait, where’s the monsters? And  
come on, no “Poppintree”? No snide  
comment about Irish blokes? 

Dillon gets a closer look, and he notices the still slightly  
reflective material of the mirror monster. 

DILLON (CONT.)  
You’re not the Doctor. 

DOCTOR MIRROR  
You’re smarter than you look. And  
I’ve seen some dumb Time Lords in  
my time. 

Dillon looks puzzled, but then he has a… 

FLASHBACK: 

INT. MIRROR SHIP MEDICAL BAY - DAY 

Dillon and the Doctor examine the human-looking bodies. 

DILLON (CONT.)  
They look like us! Are they human? 

DOCTOR  
No, don’t be stupid. The human  
species doesn’t even exist yet.  
No…these are Gallifreyans. 

END FLASHBACK 

Dillon looks toward the Doctor Mirror. He smiles. 

DILLON  
(voice quivering)  
That’s right. I’m not a dumb Time  
Lord. I happen to be very smart.  
And Gallifreyan. From Gallifrey. I  
think. 

DOCTOR MIRROR  
And you will never see your friend  
again, unless you fix our ship. 

DILLON  
Right. Umm…about that. I’m not  
exactly…a lord of fixing ships.  
I’m a lord of time, you know. Not  
exactly good at fixing ships like  
this one. 

DOCTOR MIRROR  
You will fix the ship. You have a  
screwdriver. 

DILLON  
Yeah, but not a good one. I mean  
look at it! I can use a screwdriver  
that has a head to it, but this  
one’s got a weird light on it.  
That’s not helpful now, is it? It  
looks like a torch– 

DOCTOR MIRROR  
Shut up. 

Dillon looks at the mirror monster and frowns. Before he can  
respond, the two Dillon mirror monsters enter the cockpit. 

DILLON  
Well that’s just trippy. 

DILLON MIRROR #1  
The Doctor has fled. He ran back to  
his ship. 

DOCTOR MIRROR  
This one refuses to fix the ship. 

He turns on the screen and the diagram shows that they’ve  
made contact with the atmosphere. The ship finally starts to  
shake. 

DILLON  
Wait, the Doctor couldn’t have  
left. He wouldn’t just leave me  
here. 

DILLON MIRROR #2  
Well he did. Now if you want to  
live, fix the ship! 

Dillon stares frantically at the image of the ship crashing  
into the planet. 

DILLON  
But I can’t! Doctor! DOCTOR! 

INT. TARDIS CONSOLE ROOM - DAY 

The Doctor breathes heavily standing over the console. He  
stares ferociously at the door. 

He flips a switch, and the TARDIS starts to sound like it’s  
taking off, but then he switches back and everything stops. 

DOCTOR  
(to the TARDIS)  
Why him? Why him, old girl? 

The TARDIS groans, and he groans back. 

DOCTOR (CONT.)  
I can’t do this again! When you  
choose companions, when you meddle.  
I can’t face another Donna because  
you decide to control MY timeline. 

The Doctor slams a fist into the console, and it shuts off.  
He looks up, silently. His eyes wander to the door again,  
and he sighs. He strokes the console. 

DOCTOR (CONT.)  
I’m sorry. Let’s go save  
this…this Poppintree boy. 

The console flares back to life, and the Doctor looks on in  
awe. He smiles, and grabs the controls. As he sets the  
TARDIS into flight, he grabs the microphone with a laugh. 

INT. MIRROR SHIP COCKPIT - DAY 

The rumbling is louder and Dillon is starting to cry with  
fear as he watches the ship get dangerously close to the  
surface. The mirror monsters use the controls frantically  
but to no avail. 

The Doctor’s voice suddenly echoes through the room. 

DOCTOR  
(over TARDIS speaker)  
Poppintree! You know, I told you  
on all these adventures, even  
though it’s very dangerous and I  
end up facing terrible creatures on  
a daily basis, but I said it was  
because I needed to roll off my own  
tongue? Well I have my own tongue  
back. 

Wind starts to swirl around the mirror ship console room.  
Dillon looks around, and his own reflection in the mirror  
catches his eye as he listens. The mirror monsters panic. 

DOCTOR (CONT.)  
(over TARDIS speaker)  
I go on these adventures because I  
want to. If I had stayed at home  
and didn’t steal the TARDIS, I  
would have been just a boring old  
Time Lord, sitting around doing  
boring work, overseeing all of  
history, but never being a part of  
it. I chose to run, because if I  
didn’t, then I wouldn’t have  
become…me. 

INT. TARDIS CONSOLE ROOM - DAY 

The TARDIS materializes around Dillon, and he finds himself  
staring now at the Doctor’s face rather than his own  
reflection. 

DOCTOR  
The question is, Dillon of  
Poppintree, are you going to run? 

ACT: 5 

EXT. MIDNIGHT PLANET - DAY 

The mirror ship crashes into the surface of a planet made of  
diamonds. A large flash of light is emitted, and a high  
pitch ringing is heard one last time before silence. 

Dillon and the Doctor stare at it from the doors of the  
TARDIS. 

Dillon shudders. 

DILLON  
I hope those creatures didn’t  
survive. 

DOCTOR  
Unfortunately, they did. 

DILLON  
(looking at the Doctor)  
How do you know? 

DOCTOR  
Because, I’ve seen them before. A  
long time ago, but in the far  
future. They deteriorate into a  
mere entity, because the extonic  
light from that sun destroys their  
physical form, but their mental  
abilities are strong enough, I’m  
afraid, to withstand anything. 

DILLON  
Did you recognize them when we  
first saw them? 

DOCTOR  
No. But those creatures are  
confirmed up there in my top five  
least favorite aliens in the  
universe. 

DILLON  
Who tops that list? 

DOCTOR  
I hope you never have to find out. 

DILLON  
Me neither. (beat) I want to go  
home. 

DOCTOR  
Seriously? If you want to… 

DILLON  
Yes. 

DOCTOR  
(surprised)  
Okay. I’m just mildly disappointed  
now. 

DILLON  
Disappointed? 

DOCTOR  
You held your own, back there. Not  
a lot of people can face  
themselves. Trust me, I know.  
You’ve got what it takes, but if  
you seriously want to go home, I  
won’t stop you. 

Dillon is silent and turns toward the door again. He stares  
out at the planet Midnight. 

DILLON  
Some of us can’t just run away. We  
just can’t. 

DOCTOR  
Right. 

The TARDIS doors close and the ship takes flight. 

EXT. DILLON’S BACKYARD - NIGHT 

The TARDIS materializes. Dillon exits and gawks. It’s  
exactly as he left it. 

He whips around to face the Doctor. 

DILLON  
Is it the same night we left? 

DOCTOR  
The same. (beat) It’s been a long  
time since someone turned down this  
kind of opportunity. 

DILLON  
(hesitant)  
Well…I’m sorry if I let you down.  
That’s the only talent I’ve got  
really. 

The Doctor furrows his eyebrows and stares at Dillon. 

Hank enters the backyard, drunk. The eerie quiet indicates  
that the house party is over. 

HANK  
Dillon! Buddy! So sorry, but I  
think I broke you table. 

There’s an awkward silence. 

HANK (CONT.)  
Who’s the old man? 

DOCTOR  
Hey! Who are you calling old? 

DILLON  
Let’s get you to bed. 

Dillon places himself under Hank’s arm and guides him  
inside. The Doctor watches for a moment, then closes the  
TARDIS doors. 

INT. DILLON’S HOUSE - DAY 

Dillon wakes up, and stumbles out his open bedroom door. He  
examines the room. It’s trashed, and the kitchen table is  
crushed under the weight of the football team’s GOALIE. 

Dillon rolls his eyes and turns toward the bathroom. He  
jumps to find a girl sleeping with her head in the toilet.  
He gently lifts her shoulders and rests her on the bath mat  
with a towel by her head. 

He grabs his backpack and skateboard. As he heads toward the  
front door, Hank wakes up on the couch. 

HANK  
Whoa, Dillon! 

DILLON  
Go back to sleep, Hank. You’ve had  
a long night. 

HANK  
No wait. Who was that guy last  
night? I remember some old bloke in  
our backyard…and a big blue box. 

Dillon shrugs and tightens his backpack straps. 

DILLON  
You must have had a very strange  
dream. I’ll see you later. 

HANK  
Yeah, sure. 

Hank goes back to sleep, and Dillon sighs. 

EXT. MECHANIC SHOP, POPPINTREE, IRELAND - DAY 

Dillon is fixing up a clunker old car. The radio glitches  
and he groans, rubbing his greasy hand along his sweaty  
face. 

He looks toward shouting in the background his manager is  
yelling at a COWORKER. 

MANAGER  
What do you mean, you gave him a  
discount? Do you think we can just  
take ten euros off anyone’s bill  
just because we feel like it?  
You’re a pathetic excuse for a  
sales rep– 

Dillon looks down and begins to play with his necklace,  
which is a mechanical nut on a chain. As he fiddles with it,  
a shadow is cast across his face. 

DOCTOR  
Excuse me? I was wondering if you  
could help me. It appears that my  
vehicle requires some expert  
assistance. 

Dillon looks up at the Doctor and grins. 

END CREDITS


End file.
